


Ranma's choice?

by DarkHime213



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Akane is a pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Kasumi is a mama bear, Nabiki is a clever as always, Ranma has many moments, Ranma needs to be protected from hurting someone, Tendou Akane Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Ranma wakes up one morning as a girl and doesn't even notice until its pointed out. Watch out for protective Kasumi and Nabiki. Will Ranma figure out what the heck is happening with his body or will he stay a girl forever.





	1. one morning

Ranma wakes up that morning feeling like something was missing. The sun wasn’t up, and he was confused as to why he was even awake. He rolled over trying to go back to sleep when a large paw slams into his face.   
“Well, there's no going back to sleep.” He gets popping his back and wincing from the bruises from his last fight. “Those are going to hurt for a while longer." He steps out and the cool morning air wakes him up completely. He walks to the kitchen hoping to find a snake when he sees the time. “I could make breakfast.” Grabbing some supplies Ranma starts cooking.  
He wasn’t making much noise, but Kasumi was a light sleeper. She woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and a wonderful smell floating through the house. Walking downstairs she pass Nabiki coming out the bathroom and smiles.  
“Breakfast smells wonder sis.” Kasumi stops smiling.  
“Yes, Nabiki you did a great job on it.” Nabiki had walked ahead turned back in shock.  
“I didn’t cook.” The slowly continue down the stairs weary of what they will run into. The meet up the Mr. Saotome and their father about to open the door.  
“You by any chance cook breakfast this morning, did you?” Nabiki was hoping but as soon as their faces pale the flew from the door as if they had been burned.  
“So, who’s going to check?” Genma was hiding behind Soun and Soun was hiding behind Nabiki.  
“I’ll open the door since I was late getting up this morning, but Nabiki I need to grab my waist if Akane is.”  
“If I’m what?” Everyone screamed at the sight of Akane dressed in her uniform standing right beside them.   
“Wait if you’re not cooking than who is.” Kasumi opens the door and rushed to the kitchen to see Ranma hair pinned up placing the last of the rice in a bento box.  
“Oh, hey breakfast is done.” He points to the already filled table with a smile. “Is something wrong?” No one spoke they just sat down and ate.  
“This is delicious Ranma.” Two to idiots agreed with Kasumi.  
“At least chew your food morons.” Akane sat there and gazed at Ranma. “What’s wrong now Akane?” He was relaxing and feeling good.  
“Why are you a girl.”   
“Well good by happy mood.”  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Ranma sat meditating in the back garden. His focus was on felling for his KI. He had no idea when or why he turned into a girl and it was annoying unbearable. During this time Akane decided she was bored.  
“Hey, Ranko are you done yet.” Nabiki glared at her sister while Kasumi went to say something.  
“I need to focus Akane.” Ranma was feeling a lot of things at the moment and he didn’t need Akane messing with him.  
“Sure, you do Ranko.” He glanced at her but went back to meditating. Just ignore her he mumbled to himself. “Hey, Ranko you can’t turn back can you.” His neck cracked.  
“Akane why don’t you start going to school. I can head there later.” Ranma replied.  
“No thanks, Ms. Ranko. We should walk together. It dangerous for little girls out there.” He clenched his fist.  
“Akane I think that’s enough.” Nabiki could see Ranma get angrier. She looked at Akane wondering why her sister seemed to have no common sense or self-preservation.  
“Aw, why I’m having fun.” She honestly looked like a little brat that just found a new victim.  
“Because I can Tell Ranma isn’t having fun.”  
“Oh, you mean Ranko. Oh, is the little girl going to cry.”  
“Akane stop.” Nabiki yelled out.  
“We should call her mommy to kiss it better now.” Nabiki stepped closer to Akane.  
“Akane I mean it stop it now.” His hair had gone from red to black.  
“Because now she has a sweet innocent little precious daugh-” Ranma screamed releasing a powerful howl. Everything and everyone froze no one moved. Ryoga stopped on the edge of town and actually walked towards the sad and rage-fueled howl.  
Ranma looked directly at her. She almost stepped behind Nabiki at the powerful gaze when he walked to the Dojo and slammed the door shut. The didn’t hear anything for a few minutes but soon enough everything went back to normal. Nabiki’s legs gave out while Akane stayed standing frozen at the thought of what could have happened. Kasumi stands up from the table. She had seen Ranma’s outburst coming but chose to do nothing since her baby sister had it coming.  
“Akane come over here we need to talk.” Kasumi was standing in the kitchen looking mighty frustrated. The two girls followed her in a daze. “Nabiki please drink this it should relax your muscles.” Kasumi hands her the cup and Nabiki drinks it with no questions.  
“It’s tasteless.” Kasumi laughs at the remark.  
“You should be lucky when I first had it was bitter. Now Akane.” She turns to her with a look of disappointment on her face. “Akane you know better than to bully someone.” She did, and she was feeling guilty for it now.   
“I didn’t mean to push him that far, but he always picks on me. I just wanted some revenge.”  
“Ranma picks on you but what you did was bully him by bringing up bad memories.” She nod along knowing what she did was wrong.  
“Why doesn’t he like to talk about his mom I mean he still has her so shouldn’t he want to talk about her.” Kasumi sighed hoping she wouldn’t have had to explain it but at least Nabiki was there to help.  
“Akane Ranma’s mother may be alive but he doesn’t know her. She is a stranger to him truthfully.”  
“Then why does he want to meet her if she’s just some stranger.” Kasumi started to think on how to explain it when Nabiki started.  
“He knows she is his mother and has no memory of her just the memory of the happy feeling she would give him when he was small. She is a stranger to him because he knows nothing about her at all. She was never in his life and the only connections they share are the family name and the promise his father made when he was a baby.” Kasumi agreed with Nabiki. She answered her perfectly.  
“So, talking about his mother was going to hurt him no matter what you said but then you throw in the fact that he is stuck as a girl and Akane it is a miracle that he didn’t send you on a one-way trip to China.” Kasumi gave Akane the same drink and sent her to her room to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to school usually relaxed Ranma but today it was the last thing he wanted to and no one but Kasumi would let him stay home. He spent the entire day before doing everything possible to turn back to normal, but nothing of course worked. Lost in thought Ranma didn’t notice a blur heading right for him until it was too late.  
“Ranma-kun” she was tackled to the ground by the hyper shampoo. She was talking a mile and hadn’t noticed he was a she at the moment.  
“Akane a little.” He looked up to see her stomping away in a huff mumbling to herself. “Great” He somehow got Shampoo to go back to work without her noticing anything but then was repeatedly swarmed by every boy on campus asking Ranma to go out with them. Every girl on campus was other throwing things at him or calling him a creep.  
“Ranma honey what did you do this time.” Ukyo sat beside him petting his head.  
“I’m stuck like this for some reason and everyone is giving me hell over it and I want to go home.” Ukyou was honestly shocked usually Ranma power through things that annoyed him, but this seemed to be a little more serious.  
“What do you mean you’re stuck.” Ranma looked up and gave her a are you for real look. “Honey you have to talk to me.”  
“Ukyou have I ever willing stay as a girl long enough that I had to wear the uniform?” She looked a little curious. “Ukyou my stomach hurts, my head hurt, I’m tired and it is only eight in the morning. What am I going to do?” she gave him a hug to calm him down then jumped away.  
“First you said your stomach hurt. Explain that honey.”  
“I feel like I have a cramp that won’t go away why.” She gave him a sympathetic look. “It bad isn’t it.  
“It’s only bad if you haven’t had mixed sex ed.” She gives him a moment before he goes even paler. “Let’s go to the nurse okay” Ranma was ready to bury himself alive. “and remind me to hunt down Akane.  
“What?” Ranma glanced around hoping no one saw.  
“I meant locate Nabiki. Slip of the tongue honey.” Ranma didn’t buy it for a second but Akane had been giving him a hard time lately so he decided to forget what she said this time.  
She was laying down in the nurse’s office after having her explain what all female parts do and how to handle clean up.  
“I hate this.” She tried not to move much since her cramp hadn’t gone away yet. “I wonder if Ukyou is coming back? She could help me with my language.” She was just about to go to sleep when the office door slammed open and in comes a bunch of girls holding kendo sticks. “Wait ow what did I do.” They had Ranma's bed surrounded.”  
“You know what you did Saotome now accept your punishment.”  
“I didn’t ow do anything!” One girl swung down a staff but Ranma was able to dodge it with a cry of pain loud enough to worry the nurse in her side office.  
“Girls what is the meaning of this.” The old nurse rushed from the back office to see her patient being attacked and she wasn’t very happy.  
“Saotome snuck into the classroom and stole our clothes now we have to wear out gym clothes for the rest of the day.  
“Well, I can promise you he hasn’t moved since brought in.” The old woman felt for Ranma. It seemed he always had to deal with something horrible on a daily basis.   
“How could I have done that when I’ve ow been here sleeping ow.” He moves back into bed trying to find a comfortable place.   
“What’s wrong with you?” One of Akane's friends lowered there stick in curiosity.  
“What’s wrong with me ow. No, the question is what’s wrong with all of you? You all have been giving me hell ow all day and now you nearly beat me with Kendo sword and staffs. Do you know how much those things hurt?” Ranma gowned again. “Can I have some more medicine?” She passed her a familiar pill and the girls go wide-eyed.  
“wait you are on your.”  
“I didn’t think you could get that.”  
“Why haven’t you changed back yet.” The questions came to fast and Ranma just wanted them to stop.  
“Alright Ladies that’s enough you have excited my patient enough now leave.” She calmly opened the door.  
“But.”  
“I wasn’t asking nicely get out.” The girls fled the room in search of one Akane Tendo, but she wasn’t doing so well.  
“How dare you spread lies about Ranma when he is in a sensitive situation and needs our support.” With each word, she swung down her weapon not even trying to hit her but getting close enough to scare her. Akane’s screams were getting louder the more tired she got. “Keep screaming Tendo and I might let you leave with only one broken leg.”  
The school day ended quickly but Ranma didn’t leave the nurses office until hours later when Kasumi came to pick him up.  
“Sorry, Ranma your father said he would go and when he left the house, I thought he did.” They were walking side by side since he was feeling better. “Note to self never make that mistake again and Ranma you’re not going to school tomorrow until Akane can fix the damage she causes.” Kasumi was furious with her little sister. After that talk, she thought she had gotten through to her, but she miscalculated Akane’s thick skull.  
“Kasumi why was everyone mad at me today or flirting with me. The guy knew I was a guy, yet they flirted with me like I wasn’t me.” She sighed and decided to explain all the rumors Akane had told everyone. When they made it home there were two large care packages at the front door.   
“Oh, this one is from Dr. Toufuu.” Ranma picked up the other one.  
“Ukyou packed me a lot of weird things in here and a lot of chocolate.” Kasumi gives him a look. “I never really eat the stuff since I’m a martial artist.”  
“Oh well, its just something girls eat whenever were cycling through.” Ranma nods and takes out a kiss.   
“They seem tasty enough I’ll give it a try.” The put all of Ranma’s stuff away and start dinner.  
“Ranma you don’t have to help.” Kasumi had just started boiling some water.  
“I know Kasumi but if I don’t do something my stomach will just start cramping again.” She understands and continues with her dish. The aroma that was filling the house made everyone jaw drop. Even one annoying proud pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE and hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Pushing buttons

Ranma woke the next day hearing Akane screams. She popped up worried. Entering Akane’s room she saw Nabiki already inside trying to calm her down.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“If I had any clue do you think she would still be crying.”  
“Yeah I do so I have to ask.” Nabiki was a little caught off guard at Ranma comeback but not that shocked since he spoke the truth.  
“WAAAAAAAA” She winces almost forgetting why she was in here. Akane was sitting dressing her uniform crying her heart out. Ranma hears Nabiki sigh.  
“She said its missing and I have no clue as to what is missing. If she doesn’t answer me soon, she going to be left here crying on her on.”  
“So why are we stand here Kasumi has finished breakfast and I’m hungry.” Nabiki stands up and leaves the room with Ranma.  
“WAAAAAAAAHAAAAA” Everyone winched. It had been an hour and Ranma was ready to go to school.   
“She still crying?” Soun loved his youngest daughter but at this moment she was about to drive him crazy.  
“That’s it if she is going to school I can’t handle it anymore.” Kasumi stands up and heads upstairs. Nabiki was waiting for here at the front door when the begging started. No one moved as Akane was dragged downstairs throw the kitchen to Nabiki’s side.   
“I can’t I need to find P-chan.” She was struggling and pulling at Kasumi’s arm.  
“If you were looking for your pet, I wouldn’t make you go but you aren’t. Instead, you are driving us nuts with your crying. So, no you will not stay. You instead will be going to school.” Akane screamed causing Ranma to jump. Everyone glared at her since they could tell he wasn’t feeling well or because they wanted to sleep longer.  
“What about Ranma she gets to stay.” She glared at Ranma as she loads up the dishwasher.   
“Ranma has to stay home because of you and you will not whine about it Akane.” Kasumi saw her flinch. “Now her is your lunch and have a good day.” Akane left the with Nabiki and Ranma finally relaxed.  
“Kasumi, can I help you with something?” Ranma was red in the face and Kasumi’s heart melted at the look.  
“Of course, Ranma I need to clean the kitchen.”  
“I can help.” He starts wiping down the counters leaving Kasumi to sweep. They ended up cleaning the house. They stopped around noon to eat lunch. “Kasumi, we need to get more rice and other things.” She picked up everyone’s dishes excepted for her father’s instead she filled it with the rest of the noodles.   
“I supposed we need to go shopping.” Taking a look at Ranma she got a look on her face. “Ranma this weekend I will take you shopping for some new clothes.”  
“I don’t have any money to buy more clothing.” Genma hearing the conversation turn towards money finished his food and started to roll out when Kasumi spoke up.  
“Then I suppose your father will have to hurry up and give you some and until he does, he won’t be eating any more of my cooking or your Ranma.” She gave Ranma a small glare to get her to agree. The panda held up a sign reading but I need to eat. “Then hurry up and get a job and we will need let’s say a hundred dollars by this weekend.” She waved him off as he wobbled out upset over having to work.  
“Kasumi we aren't really going to starve my father are we.” She shook her head.  
“No, but he won’t be sneaking food from the fridge anymore.” The laughed and got ready to go shopping. They left the house quickly and made their way to the nearest market. It was small and not many people were there at the time. Ranma walked around and explore gathering the things on her list.  
Usually, Kasumi would buy what she could carry and return the next day to gather everything else she needed but with Ranma there she was able to get everything in one go. It was perfect and would have stayed perfect if it wasn’t for that Saotome luck that’s Ranma calls it. The enter the house exhausted from the confrontation. Kasumi was hiding it well, but she was even more furious because it wasn’t even Genma’s fault fully.   
“What’s up, sis.” Nabiki walked through the door making Kasumi jump. Ranma was laying in the backyard trying to relax from the annoyance. “Sis?” Nabiki was worried when Kasumi didn’t reply back right away.  
“Sorry, Nabiki I’m just tired.” She was still frustrated with that woman for ruining there day. “Ranma and I were unlucky enough to run into a very rude woman today.”  
“I see did you get her name.” Nabiki had her phone out ready to look this woman up and ruin her for messing with her sweet older sister.  
“Nabiki relax I’m fine but she gave us a hard time over Ranma. Honestly, she was harmless I could have fought her and won.” Nabiki was taken back. If Kasumi saw herself fighting, then the woman made her madder that she is willing to admit.   
“Sis why don’t you relax for the rest of the day. Go see Toufuu for a while.” She knew that man wasn’t busy since she passed by earlier.  
“I can’t do that I have to cook dinner in a bit and.”  
“I can do it.” Ranma was smiling at her from across the table next to Nabiki. “I like cooking its relaxing."  
“Then it is settled you can go spend some time with Toufuu and relax.” Kasumi still looked worried as Ranma headed into the Kitchen to decided what she wants to cook.  
“I’ll watch over Ranma too.” Kasumi looked a bit guilty and relieved. “Since Akane isn’t here it will be a lot easier.”  
“Well if you can handle it and I know Ranma can cook than I’ll go but if you need me just call, I’ll be back by eight okay.” She grabbed her jacket.  
“We will be fine Kasumi really.” Ranma waved to her holding a bag of shrimp. She smiles and leaves to have some fun for a while. “Is Kasumi always like that Nabiki?” Ranma was grilling some rice and slicing vegetables when Nabiki looked up.  
“Yeah, she has always worried over everyone.” She said that while thinking man this kid works fast. “The food smells great Ranma.” She smiled at her and went back to cooking. The house was quiet Soun was asleep across from Nabiki and Genma was still out looking for a job that pays quickly. Akane was supposed to be staying at a friend’s house but a change of plans since she just walked through the door.  
“Why are you cooking where’s Kasumi?” Nabiki hoped up waking her father. She calmed down and walked into the kitchen.  
“Hey, Akane I thought you were staying with a friend?”   
“Yeah, but I decided to come home instead since I have exams coming up and I need to study.” Akane was still looking at Ranma waiting for her to answer.   
“Dinner will be ready soon so take your seats please.” He opened at the fridge grabbing a pan out. The sweet smell told Nabiki it was cake or something.  
“You didn’t answer my question. Can you even cook?” Ranma wanted to smack her but calmed down. “Where is Kasumi?”  
“Kasumi went out to relax and I’m cooking dinner for her.” Akane looked confused and then smiled.  
“Then I’ll help.” She reached for a spoon but Ranma beat her to it.  
“I have it Akane can you go set the table.” Ranma didn't let go of the spoon.  
“How about I finish here, and you go set the table. I mean I am the real girl here I should be the one cooking.” Nabiki heard enough and went to kick Akane out.  
“Well Akane the reason I’m cooking and your not is because my food doesn’t send people to the hospital.” Nabiki slapped her hand over her mouth holding in her laughter. Her father wasn’t fast enough. "I mean really. It would take one bite of your cooking and one man would chase after you anymore." Akane was standing there trying to find something to say when Ranma beat her to it. “Another thing how is it that you’re the real girl but I’m a better woman than you?”Akane gasped. "I really don't understand how you are the better woman if you can get the one man that needs to love you to actually stand you. " Akane lost it and reached for her hammer when Kasumi walked in.  
“Akane what are you doing?” Nabiki was gone laughing up a storm next to her father. Akane was standing in the kitchen mallet out ready to strike Ranma. Ranma looked nervously at the mallet before inching over to Kasumi.  
“Kasumi it's not what it looks like you should have heard him.” She tried to explain but Kasumi wasn’t having it.  
“Did Ranma hit you?” Ranma left the kitchen and started getting the table ready for dinner.  
“No” she passed by her grabbing the rice pot.  
“Did she attempt to harm you or anyone else?” She saw Ranma come back in for the seafood plate that was filled with squid shrimp and more.  
“No.” she was staring down but could smell the vegetable and noodle stew.   
“Then what made you try and attack Ranma. You know what I don’t care it shouldn’t have happened and it won’t happen again right.” Akane nodded terrified of what Kasumi might do if she didn’t. “You are going to apologize and if I seem that happen again you are grounded understand.” Kasumi calmed down seeing Akane looking guilty.  
“Yes, Kasumi.” She left the kitchen and head right to Ranma. “Ranma I’m sorry.”   
“Its fine Akane I shouldn’t have said what I said either. It was mean.” The two nodded and start dinner. Around the end dinner, Genma wondered in and handed Ranma twenty-five dollars.  
“Thanks pops.” He received a grunt in replied as he made himself a plate of food. The night ended with Ranma helping Kasumi clean, doing homework Nabiki and Akane.


	4. Chapter 4

Akane woke up hearing laughter and yells from downstairs. Rolling over she got out of bed and grabbed her uniform. Heading downstairs Ranma was sparing with Ryoga while Kasumi and Nabiki giggled about something. She didn’t see her father or Mr. Saotome anywhere. She continues passed them and headed to the bath. In minutes she was ready for school. She could still hear Ranma and Ryoga as she sat down at the table for breakfast.  
“Kasumi did you make our lunch yet?” Akane really wanted to make everyone lunch.  
“Oh yes um Ranma made them from our leftovers last night?” She went back to talking with Nabiki. “Do you really think I should wear the green dress Nabiki.”  
“Yes, it really shows off your figure sis.” They giggle some more until it was almost ready for them to go. “Hey, Ranma I left you a new uniform on your bed to put it on.” Ranma being curious went to put it on.  
“Why did you buy him a uniform he never wears one?” Nabiki shrugged and finished her tea.  
“She should be done soon let’s head outside.” The grabbed their stuff said bye to there sister and went to wait outside for Ranma. “Akane I don’t want you giving Ranma a hard time okay.” Akane could tell her sister was serious. So, she agreed and promised herself she would ease up on Ranma at least until he was back to normal. Then everyone would see how much of a jerk he was again.  
Ranma was blushing red when Kasumi sent her outside with her lunch. Nabiki whistled which made him blush even harder.  
“Can we just get a move on I want to finish today in one piece.” Akane was glaring at how good Ranma looked in the edited female uniform. Instead of a skirt, it had a wavy pair of short that reached just below the knee. His top was a simple button up with the sailor girl red scarf and he had a small messenger bag hanging around his shoulder.  
“Thanks for letting me borrow one of your bags Nabiki. I’ll have to buy one when Kasumi takes me shopping.”   
“Really then I should tag along. I can get you some good deals.” Akane looks even more shocked since her sister didn’t really like clothes shopping. “Not to mention I can help Kasumi find her dress for Dr. Tofu.”  
“Why would Kasumi need a dress for Dr. Tofu?” Nabiki looked back confused while Ranma started to walk faster. “Well?” Nabiki and Ranma stopped walking. Ranma kept his distance but Nabiki was close and wrapped her arm around Akane.   
“Little sis I promise to tell you later okay but for now enjoy your day and forget about this conversation.” Akane agrees since Nabiki kept her promises. She glanced at the guilty looking Ranma as they entered the school. Since they were walking with Nabiki no boy bugged them except for.  
“The pigtailed goddess I am here to save your heart from that foul Saoto -ah” Ranma landed a kick right between the eye. Kudo was out cold on the ground, but they hurried inside anyway. Kudo had a knack for waking up quickly from a knockout.  
“Will that creep ever give up?” Akane and Ranma separated from Nabiki and head to their homeroom.  
“He won’t give up until we're married and even then, I’m not sure.” Akane was surprised at how easy it is to talk to Ranma.  
“Ranma honey how are you doing.” Uyko was glaring at Akane and Akane didn’t blame her.  
“Ukyo quiet it you’re like an annoying big sister.” She stopped tear popped up at the corners of her eyes. “Oh no Ukyo breath whatever I said I meant it wi-” Ukyo crushed Ranma into a hug squeezing the breath out of him. Akane was slightly freaked out over the situation she just continued to class.  
“Oh, honey I’m so happy you see me as a sister.” She squealed.  
“Ukyo I can’t breathe.” She dropped her instantly.  
“Sorry honey I was just excited.” Pulling her up they walked to class together. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nabiki wasn’t worried about telling Akane about Tofu and Kasumi. She was worried that Akane would blame Ranma since the one day he stays home Kasumi starts dating her crush.   
“I have to figure out how to explain it to her or maybe.” She flips open her phone and starts texting. “Hopefully he will be able to help me explain it without causing Akane to want to kill Ranma.

Later

Ranma and Nabiki meet up while Akane was at her drama club meeting.  
“What are we going to do. Akane is going to find out whether we tell her or not.” Ranma was right and Nabiki agrees.  
“Relax Ranma I have a plan and hopefully Akane will listen to reason when it's coming from him.” Ranma nodded. “And you’re going home?”  
“Wait for what?”  
“You heard me in fact when you get home leave. Go to the park, gym hell even to the ice cream bar downtown. Just don’t stay home I’ll call you if its safe.”   
“Okay, but don’t you think you're being a little protective I mean I can take care of myself.”  
“I know Ranma but I’m not doing it for you instead I’m doing it for Akane. Ranma you could break her with one finger and every other limp tide behind your back.” She blushed and agreed. Akane was strong but she wasn’t fast or even careful when she went to attack.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll see you later.” Ranma left and Nabiki waited for Akane’s club event to end.  
“Nabiki.” Akane ran over to her looking around for Ranma.   
“Ranma had a ton of work to do so she went home. We have to visit a friend of ours.” She led Akane’s to Dr. Tofu’s place.

“Kasumi I’m back.”  
“Oh, welcome home Ranma.” She saw her worried face. “What’s wrong.”  
“Akane heard us talking about you and Tofu and Nabiki is going to explain everything but wants me out the house while because Akane might blame me and attack and I don’t want to hurt her but I might if she does. So if she does attack me please don’t blame me because I have to leave at the moment anyway and-.” She was letting it all out and it felt great.  
“Ranma take a few deep breaths and relax. We can find a cute outfit for you to wear and I’m sure Ryoga wouldn’t mind spending some time with you.”  
“Ryoga Kasumi really?” She gave Kasumi a confused look.  
“Just feed him Ranma and have fun okay. Now go find that cute blue skirt and black jacket I gave you and hurry. I will get Ryoga.” She left to get dressed and Kasumi walked into a back room. Her smile was gone, and her eyes were cold. “Well, P-chan I have a use for Ryoga.” She took the small black pig out the cage and dropped it in the boiling hot water daring him to scream.  
“I swear Kasumi-san I was going to tell her but every time I started to speak to her, she would ignore me or accidentally send me into a lake or something.”  
“Hush Ryoga I need you to do something for me and you will be forgiven. Ranma needs to stay away from Akane for a little while and she doesn’t want to be alone, so you are going to spend as much time as she wants with her got it.” He nodded fearfully of what Kasumi would do if he said no. “Good now put this on and don’t leave the room.” She skipped out the room passing Genma.  
“Hello, Kasumi what can I do for you.” She calmly holds up a picture and he empties his wallet.  
“Thank you for not fighting it Mr. Saotome.” She makes sure Ranma was ready and Ryoga in his dark blue shirt and black jeans was somewhat neat before kicking them out. “Ranma please be back by midnight and keep Ryoga with you he's staying with us for a while.”  
“Okay, Kasumi see you later.” They left, and Kasumi decided to cook an early dinner and wait. It was around six thirty when all hell broke loss and thankfully Ranma wouldn’t be back for hours.


	5. Is this a date?

The Ice cream parlor was popular tonight. Everyone was other standing outside with friends or enjoying there treat inside. The music was loud and Ranma could see some people dancing to the old tunes. It was relaxing and fun even with the extremely nervous Ryoga.  
“S-S-So are you-u having a good ti-i-me?” He smiled was completely fake and it was making Ranma feel guilty every time he looked at him.  
“Ryoga just relaxes will you.” He jumped. “Kasumi said no fighting unless we had to and I’m not even mad about P-chan. I mean at least you tried to tell her the truth." Ryoga deflated in the chair.  
“Thanks, Ranma I really did try.” He picked at the half-eaten cookie dough ice cream. “Are you having um a good time?” Ranma smiles a bit and swiped a bit of his ice cream.  
“Yep and I cookie dough is a lot better than I thought.” Ryoga laughed the reached out and grabbed her cherry. “Mine now a redhead.”  
“Like I care I prefer strawberries.” While saying this takes two more spoons of Ryoga’s ice cream.  
“How are you so fast?”  
“If you want your ice cream you better eat faster.” She laughed as he blocked his bowl and tried to steal a scoop of her chocolate.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

“Akane wait it wasn’t his fault.” Nabiki followed the furious Akane as she kicked down there back fence. She searched every part of the house except the kitchen for Ranma. Nabiki followed her every step explain to her that Ranma had nothing to do with it but nothing seemed to get through to the girl  
Akane was furious her older sister had stolen her first love. He was the only man to treat her like an actual woman and Kasumi just had to have him. She knew it wasn’t just her sister's fault no the blame belongs to Ranma. Every time he seems like he was somewhat okay he screws something up. He was the one to cause this, so he was the one to pay. She entered Ranma’s room and went straight for his mat.  
“Akane Tendo” she froze for a moment both Kasumi and Nabiki were right behind her. “Don’t you even dare. I would never let Ranma do something like this, so I would never let you. Now come here.” Kasumi didn’t take her eyes off her little sister. So, she was preparing to duck when Akane swung at her.  
Kasumi pushed Nabiki away and punched Akane hard in the stomach stunning her. She grabs a hand full of her hair and throws her to the ground. She stepped on her back and pulled both arms up. Nabiki rushed to put the binds on her. It forced her shoulders to bend towards her back. Akane struggled but was no match for both of her sisters.  
“I hope Ranma is having a better time then we are at the moment.” Nabiki bent down to help Kasumi half carry and half drag the screaming girl to the sitting room.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ranma laughed as Ryoga tried to help the dog out the trap. They heard the poor thing whimpering for help. Usually, Ranma would jump down and grab it but since she was Ranko and in a skirt, that job was passed on to Ryoga.  
“Are you sure this dog is nice Ranma.” He had been trying to get close to the dang beast for half an hour but whenever he got close it would snarl and bite at him. “Ranma are you sure this dog is nice?” He looked up to see Ranma was gone. “Crap Ranma you up there?” He was getting nervous since she hadn’t said anything. “Ranma!?”  
“Yeah what’s up.” He screams and fell causing her to laugh and he’s pretty sure the dog chuckled too.  
“Hey, Ryoga thanks for trying.” She was leaning on Ryoga as they walked the dog home. His owner lived close by so it wouldn't hurt them to do it.  
“Your welcome but why is it that the dog didn’t like me I wonder.” They made it to the address. The dog starts to whine again but this time it hiding behind Ryoga. “That’s strange?” Ranma went to agree when the door swung open and an angry older man stepped out.  
“Get that blasted animal out of here.” He threw a can at it but focused on Ranma. “I wouldn’t mind keeping you, honey.”  
“Excuse me?” she was shocked that a man twice her age was hitting on her.  
“Come on in honey I’ll ride you all night long.” He grunted at Ryoga. “Aw is this your boyfriend. Trust me, baby, you need a real man to wreak your world and I can do just that.” He looked so smug she was almost sick.  
“How about we take the dog and leave without me knocking your teeth in.” Ranma jumped not expecting Ryoga to jump in. “Well old man what do you say?” Ryoga gently pushed her back towards the fence.  
“I say you can take the dog and go fuck yourself. I was talking to this sweet a-” Ryoga cut him off.  
“Insult her again and you're going to be eating through a straw for the remainder of your life.” He pushed her back again this time Ranma understood and started walking backward.  
“Hey, where you are going sweet cheeks.” He grabs for her arm and pulls her close before she got lose and step back the street with the puppy.  
“Don’t toucher and make the decision now .” Ryoga was cracking his knuckles and getting ready for a fight.  
“I can do whatever I want this is-” The drunk took a good look around and realized he wasn’t on his property anymore. “I’ll be going now why don’t you kids have a nice night.” His whole attitude changed for two different reasons. One he wasn’t on his property so if he fought this kid he would be going to jail and the look this kid was giving him scream six feet under. He sobered up and practically ran back inside the house.  
“Oh my gosh Ryoga what the heck was that?” Ranma was still shocked at the whole thing but was thankfully calming down.  
“It was nothing, but um can we keep this from Kasumi. I don’t think she needs to hear about this little incident.” He tried to laugh it off but if Kasumi found out she might just kill him. The dog barking snapped him out of his thought. Then he heard a growl but this time he wasn’t worried.  
“Shut up Ryoga.” Ranma was as red as her hair as Ryoga laughed. Her stomach growled and spooked the puppy. Ryoga laughs harder while puppy hunts for another dog.  
“How about we head to Ukyo’s place.” Ranma liked that idea enough to grab a hold of Ryoga’s hand and pull him all the way there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

“Akane I know you’re not this dense. You know Ranma had nothing to do with Kasumi and Tofu going on a date. They had like each other for a long time now. So, it is about time he asked her out.” Nabiki wasn’t going to baby Akane anymore. She needed to understand quickly that not everything can or will go her way in life. She needed to understand that Ranma didn’t cause every bad thing that’s happened to her.  
Akane you’ve been quiet for a while do you have anything to say?” Kasumi was hoping they had gotten through to her. It was reaching eleven and she wanted Ranma home by Midnight no matter how annoyed Akane was.  
“He ruined everything I was supposed to win his heart not you. He didn’t even know you existed before Ranma popped up.” Tears were streaming down her face. Soun had decided to help Genma out on finding a quick job and got out of there.  
“That’s not true Akane Tofu and I went to school together. He knew me before you.” Akane screamed even more. She couldn’t except this. Dr. Tofu was hers and now he was dating her older sister. She talked to him every day. He made her chocolate on White day. He told her secrets.  
“Your lying he likes me Ranma must be threatening him or Nabiki your blackmailing him. Kasumi you seduced him. I don’t believe you he likes me.” She blocked them out and cried. She believes what she said was true but there was nothing she could do Nabiki could destroy her social life. Ranma was stronger than Tofu and could hurt him. Kasumi was beautiful and with Ranma and Nabiki on her side, she could do whatever she wanted. She glared at them with tears in her eyes.  
“Akane please understand. You heard it from his own lips. He has had a crush on Kasumi for years and only sees you as a little sister.” Nabiki wanted to hug her sister but the girl needs to learn.  
“I DON’T BELIEVE YOU.” She catches her breath. “I’ll save him from you three even if I have to get strong enough to defeat Ranma I will save him.” She was determined and her sisters were tired.  
“I give up.” Nabiki heads upstairs Kasumi stood up with a cold glare on her face.” Akane I love you but you have given me no choice. Whatever Nabiki decided goes.” She waited for Nabiki to come down with a file.  
“Akane this file holds every crush you have ever had, every embarrassing thing, and every horrible action. I can ruin your life with this file do you understand.” Both sisters were staring coldly at the youngest. “You brought this on yourself Akane now.” Kasumi released the brace holding her arms together.  
“Go to bed. We are beyond tire and I still have to finish getting ready for my date tomorrow.” She heads upstairs leaving Nabiki and Akane alone. Akane leaves the room and heads for the dojo.  
“Don’t even think about it Upstairs now.” Akane looked shocked until seeing the file then stomps her way up the stairs.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ranma and Ryoga walked back laughing Ukyo adopted the stray pup quickly and named him Poku. Ryoga was happy to free from getting growled at by a puppy at random.  
“I think Ukyo will love him. He a clever dog. “ They were almost back when Ryoga stopped walking.  
“Hey um did you get a text saying its safe or something.” Ranma flipped open her phone. There was no text meaning that they might be walking into a war zone. “Maybe we should have hung out a Ukyo’s a little longer.”  
“It almost twelve and Kasumi said to be back by midnight.” Ryoga nodded.  
“True I guess.” He stopped speaking when the saw the large hole in the fence. “I’ll go in first but before we do.”’  
“I know aim to stun not hurt.” Ranma had heard enough about protecting Akane and really, she was sick of it.  
“Actually, I was going to say if she comes at you with that hammer smash it so she can’t use it again. It is one less weapon to worry about with her.” He walked in ahead. Ranma grabbed his hand and they pressed themselves against the walls.  
“I can hear her. She upstairs.” They relax and head in to meet Kasumi.  
“Ranma Ryoga how was your evening.” Sous and Genma had just returned with more than enough money for Ranma to shop with and were currently sleeping off their hard work.  
“It was great Kasumi.” Ranma starts to tell her all about the evening both boys left out the little fight scene from earlier. By the time they were through the last of their energy had shriveled up. They all headed to bed ready for sleep.


End file.
